Attempts to execute applications installed in a smart phone are made through a head unit of a vehicle by the connection between the smart phone and the head unit.
Under a circumstance where the applications installed in the smart phone are provided through the head unit, a connection enabler application of the smart phone, however, is essentially necessary to connect the terminal and the head unit in order to control the applications.
Previously, services have been provided in a method for allowing a smart phone user to execute such connection enabler application directly and establishing the connection between the smart phone and the head unit by using the connection enabler application. But the limit of the user manipulating such a connection enabler application causes user inconvenience and impediment in concentration on driving. Besides, it may prevent a user from knowing applications to be provided through the connection enabler application, as the case may be.
The inventors of the present invention came to develop a technology of allowing the terminal and the head unit to interact with each other automatically by the function of the connection enabler application if the terminal such as a smart phone and the head unit of a vehicle are connected each other.